Dear George Harrison
by shelbyharrison
Summary: This is a story abought a girl named shelby and she lives nextdoor to george harrison! She is in love with him but is afraid to tell him.this story is rated k  because there are some kissig scenes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 letters

I sat at the dinner table munching on my bread stick, when my mom and dad told me the news. "honey we know you and George aren't really friends, but I think you should try to be nice to him. So me and your dad went over to their house and talked to George's parents and we decided…"my mom start to say, but I do not even let her finish "George hates me"I yell shaking my head. Then all I see is my dads face in mine "let your mother finish "he yells. I shut my mouth fast, dad is a yeller mom is a hitter; mo0m looks at me than starts talking again "we decided that you and George will write each other letters" I am shocked, than mad really mad , than I see something shiny. I am afraid to talk to them for three reasons 1 mom would hit me 2 dad would yell at me 3 that shiny thing was distracting me, so I took out my iphone and fired off a txt to Mandy.

To: Mandy

From: Shelby

Ugg can you belief my

Parents their making

me write letters to

George.

~I 3cookie

2 seconds later my iphone buzzes

To: Mandy

From: Shelby

Not to me well

He is nice to nice

For my taste

I lived next to

Him for 14

Years

~I 3cookie

3 seconds later my iphone buzzes again, but my mom hears it "phone away or it's away in "my" pocket" I slip my iphone into my pocket. I get mad again, well not mad just irritated with my parents, and ever cense my brother Jeremy moved away for collage they have not left me alone they practically live in my bubble. Even though my parents aren't in a culture that has arranged marriages, I'm 100% sure that my dad wants me to marry George, but I'm only in high school. Plus I have known George cense birth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 embarrassment

I open the door and walkout, I walk silently past George Harrison's house when his door opens and George walks out and comes over to me and starts talking. That's not usual I usually start the conversations I think. "Hey Shelby" his lovely voice fills my ears. OMG did I just say that? Yes I totally did. "I like your shirt" He says. I look down at my new green tank top with white strips and is really low cut so I have to wear a under white tank top. I smile at him for once and mumble "thanks it's new" we walk in silence for a while like I told you he doesn't start the conversations much. Then finally I get up the courage to say I "I can't belief that our parents are making us write letters to each other" I say" yeah were friends right?"He asks. Ha in your dreams Harrison. I think, everybody asks why I hate him so much even Mandy, and she is like my FUDGEN best friend for crying out loud. I don't hate him its just that I hate how he is so perfect and smart and great and …ugg…cute. I love George Harrison, but I will never tell anyone. "Um I don't Know" I finally reply walking faster to school. When we get to school I see John Lennon, I smile and wave, and he waves back. I don't like him, but everybody thinks I do. We are just good friends. The only reason I like him is that he reminds me of little brother josh who died 2 years ago in a car crash. Mandy hates john, and I hate Paul McCartney well not really he is just so stupid sometimes. John is well…John is…John. Ringo Starr is my twin we do not look alike at all, but we act the same, we love shinny things and bubbles and COOKIES. All six of us have the same classes this semester, John, Ringo, Paul, George, Mandy, and me. I' am in math class about to fall asleep when someone pokes me. I turn around to see a red faced girl extending her arm so whatever was in her hand was practically touching me. I take it and find out that it is a neatly folded piece of paper. I unfold it carefully so to not rip it, and start to read.

To: Shelby

From: George

Hey Shelby,

I guess I'll just get it over with and write you a letter or is this to short to be a letter and is more of a note well I don't know or care really. Anyways on with my letter note whatever you want to call it. Why do you think I'm more annoying than Paul and John? Not saying their with their constant arguing and trying to get the same girl and all that, scratch that about saying their not annoying they are only sometimes . . . ok all the time. I thought we were friends or friendly? We have known each other as long as to when you were born. Well I did not know you till I was like 4 years old.

~George

I almost laughed friends I wanted more than that. I did not want to be one of his girl friends I wanted to be HIS GIRLFRIEND, but that would never happen I knew George did not like me like that even though most of that was because I acted like I hated him, and again with the smartness.

To; George

From: Shelby

Hi George,

Your right I'm going to get this over with. I hate you for many reasons some I can say and some I can not. Well here is one your popular and I'm not. Your tall and I'm not, You can play guitar and sing and can be in a band I can barley hit a high note and for interments all I can play is the clarinet and the saxophone. The things I can't tell you will stay a secret. Well as for Paul and John Paul is more annoying than you and John . . . is Idk so shut up about it.

~Shelby

I have never told anyone about why I liked John. Well John himself. I folded it and give it back to the red faced girl, who I think her name is something like Rachel now that I think about it. I think she was annoyed with passing the "letters" or "notes", because she threw the "letter/note" at George's head, I giggle. I peek over at George and Paul reading the note, George rubs his head as he reads it. Paul finishes first and jumps out of his seat and yells "I'm not annoying." Everyone starts laughing. The teacher looks up from whatever he was doing I wasn't paying attention, he looks at Paul who is still standing there looking stupid. He walks over to Paul ad says "Paul if you are going to disrupt my class go outside . . . now!" the last word rang out so everyone shut up. Paul grabs his Jacket and backpack and slumps outside not before giving Mandy THE WINK. I think she fainted. The teacher saw the note still in George's hands "what is this a love note from. . .Shelby"

The teacher grabs it for a better look. He unfolds it, and starts to read it. . . OUTLOUD to the class.

"Dear George,

I agree tonight is going to be great. I love you for many reasons some I can say and some I can," The teacher laughs a high pitched girly giggle, and KEEPS reading it to the class "not. You're so popular I just love that you're so tall and well muscular and so darn H-O-T HOT. Your band oh your band it's just the best band in the world and you your just the best at playing guitar. I stay up late listening to your band play. The things I can't tell you . . . well they won't stay a secret for long Rrrrrr love you baby.

~love Shelby ;)

I'm slowly slumping down into my chair getting redder and redder by the minute, because the teacher wasn't very far off. I knew my face was red. By the time he is done reading it everybody was laughing except me, George, and Mandy who by the way has fainted. George gives me one long look then looks away. I made a silent promise to my self to pay attention in class more often so my teacher who was still looking smug would not have to punish me with something so horrible again. During the rest of the class all my "friends" keep saying stuff like "awwwwwwwwwww look at the cute couple" or "hey Shelby when is the wedding" George didn't look at me for the rest of the class but I know that he is trying to ignore them too. Then Rachel says the worst thing in the world "awwwwwwwwwww look its SHEORGIE." I got up out of my seat and say "oh Rachel don't be talking bought my love life want to know why. . . oh I think we all know why because you look like the rear end of a pig have you ever herd of FACE WASH!" I look around from the stunned faces to the crying Rachel to Mandy laughing her head off (she finally got out of shock from Paul's wink). "Oopsies" I say then sit back down in my seat and put my head down.


End file.
